Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $78.7\%$
Answer: $78.7$ percent = $78.7$ per cent = $78.7$ per hundred $78.7\% = \dfrac{78.7}{100}$ $\hphantom{78.7\%} = 0.787$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.